Episode 314 (9th February 1988)
Plot Kathy talks to Samaritans about something playing on her mind: a voice around the Square sounds similar to a call she took at Samaritans once, but she cannot put her finger on who it is. Lou decides she does not want to see Kenny anymore, while Arthur thinks they should all have a family meal together at home. Simon has fun messing Lofty around at The Dagmar, but Willmott-Brown is not impressed. Ian helps Barry move his belongings into his new flat. Pete does not go and collect Kenny from the airport, so Kathy ends up going instead. Dot thrives off of the gossip over the situation. Colin watches Barry move into his new flat. Ian notices and tells Barry. Barry sings to himself in his new flat. Colin walks in on him and finds him amusing. Barry tells Colin he is always welcome in his flat and can treat it as his second home. His girl friend, Judy, then shows up and he offers to take her out on a date, before kissing her in the Square. Pete is in a mood and sees Pat at The Vic. He begins getting angry and when Colin butts into his conversation with Pat, he makes derogatory comments about Colin's sexuality. Den breaks up the fight between the pair and kick Pete out to calm down. Kenny and Elizabeth freshen up at their hotel before visiting Kathy and Pete. Junior takes his girlfriend to an amusement arcade and plays on the fruit machines. He wins and then heads to the café to show off his winnings. Kenny and Elizabeth arrive at Kathy and Pete's flat. Kenny tells Pete that Pauline said there is something he should know from Pete. Kathy takes Elizabeth out and Pete then confronts Kenny about him sleeping with Pat, also telling him that Simon is his son. Kenny is in disbelief and reminds Pete that Pat slept with many men, so he is doubtful that Simon is his. Kenny and Pete begin to argue and it results in a fight, just as a drunken Arthur walks in. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Lofty - Tom Watt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kenny - Michael Attwell *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Judy - Joanna Bright *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Amusement arcade Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The long lost Beale returns today, and I'd rather not be around when the feathers start to fly.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes